Life Starts Now
by Forever-Unknown69
Summary: Max and Fang started dating Freshman year. What happens when Fang cheats on Max with Lisa then wants Max back. Will Max forgive him? All human. My first fanfiction so go easy! Fax. Eggy. Nazzy.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**AN: My first fanfiction so please be at least a LITTLE gentle. I might not update every single day, but I will update at least every week. Two weeks at the latest.** **So yeah, I will be having songs in here, although I'm not sure I want to call it a songfic. I just might though. DISCLAIMER: I, sadly might I add, do NOT own Maximum Ride. Lyrics will be bold and or italicized. I am going to try to make each chapter OVER 1,000 words.**

_Chapter One_

**_You get up and somebody tells you where to go to_**

**_When you get there everybody's telling you what to do_**

**_Thank you it's been another bloody Monday_**

**_And no one is asking what you wanted anyway_**

**_Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! _**

**_SCREAM! Till you feel it._**

**_SCREAM! Till you believe it._**

**_And when it hurts you scream it out loud._**

I was singing along to Scream by Tokio Hotel on my way to softball practice. I bet you guys are probably wondering who the hell I am, so I'll tell you. My name is Maximum Martinez, I have dirty blonde wavy/straight hair, with brown unbarfed (as others like to put it) chocolate colored eyes. I'm 5'8" and I am 16 years old. I am a sophomore at Phoenix High School. Real creative name right, well that's not even half of it. Get this our mascot is a bear. You guys are probably wondering well why not make it a bird if not a phoenix, so let me tell you this, I have NO clue.

I live with my mom, Valencia, and my brother, Iggy. My mom is great. She works as a vet, matter a fact she owns her own vet clinic. She makes the BEST chocolate chip cookies EVER! My brother Iggy is my fraternal twin, older than me by exactly 30 seconds. He, looks nothing like me. I look more like my dad. The only thing I took after my mom was her eyes. My mom is half of half of half Hispanic. Then there's Iggy, I don't know what went wrong with him. He has strawberry blonde hair with bright crystal blue eyes. His real name is James. Don't ask how he got that name because we don't know.

You all are probably wondering well what about your dad? My dad left us when we were only 2 years old. After that my mom was a distraught mess. A few years ago when I was 13, we were informed that he had been in a terrible car accident and died on impact. None of us went to the funeral though. I mean he had already forgotten about us. You see, he got himself a new wife and even a new kid.

Now enough of that hoopla, and back to the future we go. I was on my way to softball practice, which is one of the MANY teams I'm on. I'm on the basketball, track, softball, volleyball, and swim team. I was driving in my red Camaro. Yeah, I know you can be jealous. The other thing I own that is used for transportation is a black and royal blue Ninja motorcycle. Did I mention that my mom was rich? I didn't. Oh, well in that case, we are rich. You see I have a close group of friends. There's Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Angel's twin Gazzy. Do not ask about Gazzy's nickname and let me just warn that you do NOT want to be in an enclosed space with him. Gazzy's real name is Zachary, Nudge is really Monique, and that is it. We did have another member of the group, but then he became and ass. His name is Nicholas , or also known as Fang. He was always the popular one of the group. I was well known and liked, but since I wasn't as girly as the others I am not considered popular. Fang has girls following him around 24/7. No lie. Girls around school describe him as dark, mysterious, and sexy. He doesn't talk much, but he used to always talk to me. We were inseparable, and best friends up until the incident.

**AN: Hey, I said I would TRY to do 1,000 words. This is pretty damn close, though. I mean I am up to 727 words. I PROMISE I will update soon. Just let me get at least 5 reviews. This chapter was more of a filler that anything. Since these chapters are short I will make sure to have an extra-long story. Make sure you look up Tokio Hotel, because they are an awesome GERMAN band. By the way nein means no in German. Read and review! **

**~Peace Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document he

**AN: I was bored and anxious to update today instead of leaving ya'll hanging, so yeah. I decided that instead of making my goal 1,000 words I am just going to make it OVER 500 words. I don't know how to do the whole 'a lot of details' thing. I would like to give a shout out to my two followers! THANK YOU GUYS! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I will own the character that will be based off of me.**

_Chapter two_

I will tell you guys about the incident, but first I must tell you how it all began.

_Flashback_

It all started just before freshman year when, Fang had FINALLY asked me out. Of course I said yes, I mean I had been waiting for this moment for a long time now. We had been dating and everything was fine and dandy. We were in love, like actual love. Here's what happened the morning before the incident.

I was sleeping soundlessly dreaming of bacon, nothing unusual. My room is has black walls with multi-colored paint splatters over it. My bed was pushed up against my wall by my window, which leads to my balcony (Fang's balcony is right across from mine). I have hardwood floor with a plush lime green rug over by my red and black bean bags. I have a closet and right beside my closet is my bathroom. I have my black and royal blue electric guitar in the corner, with my acoustic guitar beside it. When I suddenly hear the song 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' blasting throughout the ENTIRE house. So me being me I ignored it and everything was fine. Hahaha, no. That's not even CLOSE to what really happened.

I got up and went to investigate where the racket was coming from. I located it to Iggy's room. His room is hideous, with its red walls and Miley Cyrus and over ugly half naked women on his walls. He was dancing around his room like the dumbass he is. Me, being all ninja and stealthy, I realized that he wasn't even paying attention to his radio. Since, conveniently, his radio was on his bookcase which is by his door, where I am. I went over to his radio and threw it on his floor.

He slowly turned towards me. For this half of half of a second I was afraid, but like I said the fear wasn't there for long. His face was kind of funny. If it wasn't for the fact that I had to run for possibly my life I would have laughed my ass off right then and there.

He lunged at me, but since I'm awesome I dodged him last minute. I sprinted down the hall then down the stairs with Iggy hot on my ass. When I reached the end of the stairs I waited too long and was soon on the floor with Iggy on top.

Instead of him pummeling me like I thought he would, he started tickling me. Kill. Me. Now. By the time he started I was already gasping for air and pleading for mercy. Me, Maximum effing Ride, pleading. Let's just say that that is how BAD I DESPISE/HATE being tickled. After about 5 minutes he stopped, and said in quote 'THAT WAS MY JAM!' Let me tell you, that time I DID start laughing my ass off.

Finally he got off of me and we called it truce. So, I went upstairs and started to get ready. When I was rudely awakened it was at 6 o'clock. So it was about 6:30 now. Since school starts at 8 o'clock and ends at 2:39 I had more than plenty time to get ready. **AN: My school is like this. We have it so everyone in the school brings their own lunch. So, it cuts back A LOT of our school hours causing us to get out earlier than the rest. So, I probably said that they go to a HS, but I want to change it to a CS. Sorry for the confusion. **I decided to take a quick nap since I had so much time left. I had just gotten to the stage just before sleep when someone bursts through my door. Instead of opening my eyes a seeing who it was, I just laid there as if I was dead. I felt part of my bed sink down. It was Fang. He then laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my torso. We cuddled for about 10 more minutes then started to nuzzle my neck. "Baby, you have to get up and get ready for school." Fang had told me. By that point in time he had started to lead a trail of kisses up and down my jaw. "But I don't wanna go to school!" I whined in reply. He then kissed me on my mouth passionately. He started nibbling on my lip and I just felt like melting right then and there. "Mmmm." I moaned. I slightly opened my mouth and his tongue instantly went in, battling with mine. I soon gave in and just explored his mouth even though I already knew every single inch of it.

I soon broke apart, much to both of out dismay. "Fine I guess I'll go get ready." I grumbled. "That's my girl." He chuckled. On my way to my closet I was mumbling about how he could get me to jump off of a bridge with those lips. "What was that?" Fang had asked me hearing me mumble. "Nothing, I'm going to get in the shower, you know the procedure." I replied.

_Fang's POV_

After Max went to go get in the shower I went down stairs to start the 'procedure'. Which was pretty much making chocolate chip pancakes and bacon for her. "Hey man. How's it going?" Iggy came down stairs and asked me. I just nodded my head in reply. You know the whole 'sup' nod. "Mom leave early for work again this morning?" I asked Iggy. "Yeah, she's been having to go in early a lot lately. Something about a wing fractured on a Hawk or something like that." Iggy replied. "Oh." Was all I said back. Man I really wish Max would come down now. I don't really like spending time apart from her.

**AN: I'm OVER 1,000 word! CELEBRATE! I figured I should end it here since it was kind of dragging on. Sorry about Fang's POV being so boring. I don't really know how to do his POV. I would like to give a shout out to my ONE reviewed. Thank you ****_moonlit teardrops_**** for reviewing! Until next time.**

**~Peace Out~**

re...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: In Spanish class bored so I'm now doing this. Just got finished with a test and probably, more than likely, failed it. DISCLAIMER: I, Hayley, do not own Maximum Ride or the setting. I'm going to do all of this in Max's POV.**

_Chapter Three_

_Max's POV _(This is still a flashback)

After I got finished with the shower, I walked into my bedroom and was slapped in the face by the smell of pancakes and bacon. Did I mention I love Fang? I did, well then I guess there is no need to repeat it. I got dressed in skinny jeans, white high-top Converses, and a Black Veil Brides t-shirt. **AN: Look them up and look at their song Knives and Pens. **I ran a brush through the tangled mess that I call hair, and then put on a little bit of eyeliner. Yeah, I'm a girl why can't I act like one at times? I put in my wing earrings **AN: I actually have earrings like these. Her jewelry is based off of mine. **Then my green mustache necklace, dog tag with a softball and the word softball engraved on it. Next, went on my silver sparkly bracelet that has a black mustache on it. Lastly, I put on my mood necklace that has a skull in the middle of it. The mustache one I got from Washington State, and the mood necklace I got from Silver Wood in Idaho.

Since I finished my routine I went down stairs, taking two steps at a time. When I got into the kitchen there was a plate with five pancakes and like a million pieces of bacon. I poured a butt load of syrup on the delicious pancakes and dug in. Of course I ate the bacon as well. When I looked up after finishing my breakfast I was met with Fang looking at me with an amused look on his face. "What?" I asked innocently. "Nothing, I just love the way you're not afraid to eat around me. Unlike others." He replied. "Oh." Was all I said back. "Alright, well we have to go, because it is 7:45 and we don't want to be late, again." Fang had told me. "M'kay, just let me go brush my teeth real quick." I told him. Can you guys guessed what I did next? Well, let me just tell you. I went up and… brushed my teeth.

When I walked out of our house I locked it, and then got in Fang's car (he was driving). Iggy already left, because he is a bitch like that. We sped off to actually get to school on time for once. By the time we arrived the parking lot was deserted, but that sadly did not mean that the hall were that way too.

We walked in with Fang's arm slung over my shoulders. He started to walk towards my locker when we were, rudely might I add, interrupted. "OMG! Fangy did you do something to your hair? It looks so sexy and lush. I just want to run my fingers all through it!" Lisa said with her annoying high pitched and whiny voice. "Umm, no" was all Fang said in return. I started to drag us past her when I felt her claws in my arm. Um ouch much. "Where are you going?" She asked in a now bitchy, whiny, high pitched, and annoying voice. "Away from you." Was all I said in reply. We finally made it to homeroom/1st period, which is Math.

Schedule

1st period- Math

2nd period- English/Language Arts

3rd period- History/Social Studies

LUNCH

4th period- Spanish

5th period- Music (teaching guitar)

6th period- Band (I've played trumpet since 6th grade)

7th period- P.E **AN: This is my schedule, but a little different. Like I don't have P.E (thank God for that one) and we do have the option of band and music, but I don't take that. Lunch is in the middle of 3****rd**** period and it is in a different order. **I walked into my math class and let me tell you that is my SECOND favorite class. My first favorite is band and music, technically band, because it is all one teacher. I actually like math, because one I'm good at it, two my teacher wears Converses, three she is HILARIOUS, and four she is a good teacher, you know the kind of teacher that actually helps you. **AN: This is ALL true. Their teachers will be based off of mine. **An hour and a half FINALLY passed! Now we are off to English. Now THIS is a boring AND slow class. I love the teacher and all but she just piles a ton of work on us. Granted she rarely gives us homework, but you still get my vibe. The only good thing about this class is that I have it with the whole flock.

_Time skip ~~~~~ this line's name is_ Louis - 95_ minutes later_

I sluggishly made my way to 3rd period. Don't get me wrong I like this class, it's just that I don't have this class with Fang, and it's that time of day where I need to eat. ANOTHER hour and 30 minutes passed by and it was FINALLY lunch! Ah, food I just might love you more than I love Fang. I sat at the table with the whole flock after I went and heated up my lunch of Macaroni and Cheese with chocolate chip cookies.

We were peacefully enjoying our lunch when I realized that one I left my eraser in Mrs. Parrish's class (English), and that Fang was missing. You want to know which one I was most worried about? It was my eraser, I mean Fang is a big boy he can take care of himself, but my eraser on the other hand cannot. "ZOMG! I just realized that Fang is missing! Have you seen him Iggy? I mean the last I saw him was in last period. Hey, Max do YOU know where he is I mean you are his girlfriend and all. Oh, that reminds me, I'm SOOO glad ya'll got together. I mean Fang talks a lot more now that you are in his life. OHHH, I can't wait till your wedding! It will be so AMAZING! I ajlkfhlsdknfoisufroi" Nudge had rambled until Iggy and the Gasman both slapped their hand over her mouth. "Thanks you guys. You would think that we would all be used to it by now, but we are not sadly." I thanked the two boys. "It was no problem Max." Gazzy responded to me. "No Nudge I have not seen Fang either." Iggy replied to part of Nudge's rant. "Maybe he is still in Mrs. Parrish's class." Angel suggested. "Yeah Max, you do know how he is failing her class." Ella said to me while giggling at something stupid Iggy said to her.

In case you haven't noticed Ella likes Iggy. A lot. "Why don't you go look for him, Max?" JJ told me looking bored and uninterested. "Yeah, I guess I will go. I think I left Mr. Eraser (**AN: No pun intended.**) in there anyways." I responded to JJ. I got a chorus of byes and deuces bitch the last part from Iggy. Remind me to kill him later.

I made my way through the halls and to Mrs. Parrish's room where I walked into a horrible, disgusting, sickening, and heart breaking site.

I was Lisa. On TOP OF FANG, AND THEY WERE MAKING OUT! You talk about being pissed when someone steals your cookie! Well, this was 2,000,000,000 times worse. Aha! I spotted Mr. Eraser on a nearby desk. Luckily the two were too engrossed in each other to notice me at all. Perfect. I felt around in my pockets to see if I had anything small to throw at Fang. Thankfully I did, but it was sadly my chap stick. Oh well, it can sacrifice itself. Fang had his hand all over Lisa's ugly and barely covered butt. Lisa had her hands roaming around Fang's 'special area'. Talk about your average PDA. This was SO disturbing it made me want to puke my guts out, and that is NOT just because Fang was the one underneath Lisa.

I took my chap stick and aimed it at Fang's head, but before I threw it I had to get into a position where I can make a fast get away, but yet still hit Fang.

I finally found that position. I threw the Chap Stick at Fang and he instantly pulled away. "What the he-"was all he could get out before he spotted me. "Max," was all I heard him say before I bolted out of there like a bat out of hell.

I was running down the halls that were now a maze. Sadly the maze we call halls slowed me down and I now heard Fang behind me.

Finally, I thought once I saw the doors that lead to my freedom. I had to speed up since Fang was now gaining on me. It really sucks that Fang drove me to school this morning. So the only choice I had was to run. I got about a mile before I started to get tired. Gosh I really have to start running again. Fang was still hot on my trail.

After a couple of more feet Fang caught up to me.

**AN: Don't be mad at me! This one is longer than the others since that were two people's requests. I would like to give a shout out to my three reviewers. To ilookOnTheBrightside- Thank you SO much for reviewing, I don't have a beta I'm just really awesome at spelling (not trying to brag), and I take grammar very seriously. To Jeka564- Yeah, I started watching Glee Project when it first started and I saw him and was like 'mm I got to get me some of that' lololololol. But I remember thinking 'man I want him to win.' Then I stopped watching it. After American Idol one day a new Glee came on and I was too lazy to change the channel so I decided just to watch it. I saw Blake's character Ryder up there and thought that he looked familiar and he was hot. So I (that's what I do when I find I guy that I think is hot, but I don't know his name) him and was like 'Oh, that's who he is!' Until next time. If you have any questions just review.**

**~Peace Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: In Spanish class bored AGAIN so I'm now doing this. I'm so happy that I'm up to 4 reviews! Since I'm in Junior Beta club I have to go and watch the 6****th**** graders get inducted. I don't like the 6****th**** graders at all. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own MR. T_T**

_Chapter four_

He grabbed my hoodie and yanked. When I thought that I was going to hit the sidewalk, I was met with a rock solid chest, might as well get this done now, instead of later. I was turned around, much to my dismay. "Max I am SO sorry." Fang started the unneeded explanation. "She attacked me!" he continued. "Fang, I find that hard to believe, since you were SO comfortable with." I interrupted him, not being in the mood for his bull shit.

"Max, I-I I love you." Fang said to me with a pleading look in his eyes. He wasn't prepared for what I did next. I pulled my hand back and slapped him, with full force. His head went with the flow of my hand, turning to the left.

When he turned back around to face me, there were tear stains on his cheeks, with more tears threatening to spill over. My face softened for a second, and Fang noticed. "Ha!" he laughed. "You think I'm crying because of the situation. Well I'm not. I'm crying for you, because I want to tell you something." He paused a second for a dramatic effect. "I NEVER loved you. It was all more out of sympathy than anything." He stated. I just looked at him like O.o and he stared back at me.

After that I took off, because I couldn't stand to look at his face anymore. For some strange reason I thought I heard Fang yelling after me.

~Back to reality~

So, my dear reader that is how I ended up driving to softball practice. We had a game tomorrow and I wasn't ready for it at all. It sucked having over half of my classes with Fang. He was on the baseball team, and basketball, and swim team. All of the teams he was on are the boys' team of course.

I'm not going to bore you with the details of how awesome I was during softball practice. Now I am in my room looking at all of the pictures of me and Fang. Then I took a pair of scissors and started chopping, or cutting. The pictures that had all of us in, I just cut Fang out of those.

I put all of the cut pieces that I didn't want to keep in a pile. I took my lighter and lite the pile on fire. Gosh it felt good to see all of our memories burn. With that said Iggy burst through the door. "What the hell, Max?" he shouted. "What do you mean?" I asked him genuinely confused. "Don't you answer my question with a question!" he responded. "Why did you skip the rest of school today?" Iggy continued. "Eh, let's just say that Fang and I aren't going out anymore." I responded.

"What happened?" Iggy said sympathetically. "He cheated on me." I mumbled so he couldn't understand me. "What was that?" he asked. "I SAID HE CHEATED ON ME!" I screamed, annoyed at the fact that I would have to repeat it not just once, but 6 times. Talk about wanting to forget about everything that happened in the past, well, all of my life.

I proceeded to tell Iggy everything that happened that day. By the end of the story his face was like :O

"I am going to kick his ass to the point where he would wish he was never born, much less thought about." Iggy threatened. "Naw, don't worry about it. I don't really care anymore after burning 'him' it makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better." I informed Iggy. "Well then, I am going to order pizza, cook bacon, and call Nudge, Ella, and Angel, and get them to pick up some Ben n' Jerry's, alright? "Iggy stated to me with his no nonsense voice. "Alright I'm cool with that." I complied. Hey free food is free food. Maybe I should get broken up with more often if I'm going to be treated like this.

The pizza, along with the three musketeers finally arrived. Iggy started fixing the bacon, and then me and the girls set up for a movie night. "I just want to get one thing clear." I paused for dramatic affect. "NO make overs what so ever, AT ALL. Understood?" I hope I got my point across. Just because I was broken up with doesn't mean I am going to try to make Fang jealous. Besides, if I did I could do it all by myself.

I got a chorus of Fine and no fairs. "Good, I'm glad we have an understanding." I replied to their grumpiness. "Now do you guys want to know why ya'll where asked to gather here today?" I asked them and got bobbling heads in response. I then proceeded to tell them the break-up story. AGAIN. By the end of the story these sappy girls were crying. I only cried for about half an hour for God's sake! I was the one broken up with, I was the one that was told that they were never loved, not them! So my question is, why are they boohooing like babies? "Are you three seriously crying?" I asked, my curiosity taking over me. "I thought he loved you. I mean he was so sweet to you! This isn't the Fang I love and know. What went wrong? Who corrupted him? Why would he tell you that he didn't love you?!" Nudge ended her rant since she was crying.

"Umm, I don't know Nudge I really don't." I responded to the grief stricken Nudge. We were sitting in front of the coffee table in front of the T.V with the food on the table when Iggy walked in with the bacon. "Yay, bacon!" I screamed excitedly. "So, what movie are we going to watch?" Iggy asked, going to sit down beside Nudge. "I am in the mood to watch Ted." I replied. I was shocked when I heard the three girls respond. "Alrighty then, let's get this party started then!" Iggy yelled. We spent the rest of the night watching movies and stuffing our faces. I didn't want to have to get up and face what tomorrow has to bring, but I have to. Don't want Fang to feel satisfied that he damaged me.

**AN: I'm sorry, but I'm ending it here. I'm tired and a new Glee comes on next. Don't think that I will be able to update tomorrow, because I am going on a fieldtrip and then I have 30 minutes of free time before my sister has her softball game. To My-Username-Sucks14, I was in Spanish class when I read your review and let's just say it was silent and then I start laughing my ass off. Oh, and I'm sorry but I can't respect the 'dibs' when it comes to Blake. Sorry if this story feels rushed. I don't really know how to keep it going and I'm running out of ideas. With that said I am open for ideas. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, viewed, followed, and favorited. I appreciate it. To . THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I AM SO SORRY! Until next time.**

**~Peace Out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I had an AMAZING time yesterday on the fieldtrip. I hung out with my sister's and my friends. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I kept thinking to myself today that even if I had to work into the wee hours of the morning I would give you guy's your chapter. NO. MATTER. WHAT.**

_Chapter Five_

_Max's POV_

I was awakened by my bed moving up and down. What is going on here? I wondered to myself. I lifted one eye open to see Angel, Nudge, and Ella all jumping on my bed. "How the heck are ya'll managing to not hit each other, not hit me, and not fall off?" I asked genially confused. "I don't know really." Angel was the one responded to my curiosity. "Can we PLEASEEEEEE dress you up today? PLEEEAASSEEE? We promise we won't put you in a skirt, or something pink and we will keep you make-up simple!" Ella exclaimed. "I have no choice, do I?" I asked the three devils. "Let me put it this way, it's the easy way or the hard way." Nudge said with an evil glint in her eyes. Just then things got worse, Ella, and Angel pulled out the bambi eyes to make sure that I didn't refuse.

"Fine." I complied in a grumpily tired way. I then looked at the time on my phone. It read 5:05 A.M! Now I'm agitated. "YAY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" They yelled in unison. "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm the best, let's just get this done and over with." Said an unhappy me. "First you need to get a shower." Ella ordered me. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" I said while saluting her in the process.

I went, grabbed a towel and sauntered into my bathroom. I left the three mental out there. They were planning my outfit and what they should do with my hair so that it will match my style and what not.

I got in the shower and washed away all of the dirt and memories of the events that happened yesterday. I WISH it was that simple. Sadly, yesterday's events will be forever with me. After about 20 minutes of me making sure I was squeaky clean I got out of the shower and stepped into the steaminess of the room. Most of the time in the shower was just standing there. Dreading getting out and becoming a Barbie doll, then facing EVERYONE at school, who I'm 100% sure are aware of my current relationship status. Heck, they probably even know the whole story, word for word, action for action, scene for scene. Does that tell you how many gossipers we have in my school?

I stepped out of the bathroom, and found a deserted bedroom. On my bed was dare I say cute *shudders* outfit. It contained already ripped royal blue skinny jeans, with a lime green and grey stripped of the shoulder V-neck shirt. It didn't cover my whole stomach so they had a purple tank top to go underneath. I feel like a rainbow threw up on me. More like I LOOK like I just came out of an episode of Care Bears. I have this compulsion to skip everywhere and to be happy. Then ride away on my unicorn to candy land! **AN: My sister suggested this line. ** Um, no, not happening, ever.

Thank goodness I had just finished changing, because at that precise moment the evils decided to barge in. "It's make-up time!" Nudge squealed, obviously full of energy and excitement. "OMG! You look so sexy!" Ella squealed as well, by the time this is over with I am going to be deaf from all of their squealing nonsense. "Totally, Fang is going to regret ever cheating on you with that slut bag Lisa." Angel agreed with Ella. "Whatever, besides I don't even want him back. It feels nice not being tied down to a rock. I don't thing Fang really cares. I mean he didn't when we all thought he did. So why should he start caring, especially since we are NOT together anymore." I disagreed with them. "Let's just get her ready or else we won't have time to do everything!" Nudge said in a no nonsense voice. "Fine." The other two grumbled after realizing that I had won that argument, which is nothing new. They put me into my swirly chair and threatened that if I swirled they would make sure I didn't get a cookie for an entire week. With my cookies at risk, I sadly was forced to abide by their stupid commands.

A torturous hour passed and they were finally finished with me. By this point, the time was 6:25. They put my hair up in a messy bun with some of my shorter hair loose and framing my face. They gave me medium brown eye shadow, and black eye liner. The eye liner was also at the very bottom of my eyelid or the tippy top of my top eye lashes. To top it all off, I'm using the word top a lot aren't I, a little bit of lip gloss. I looked into the long mirror I had hung up on the back of my bedroom door.

I stared into the girl's eyes looking back at me. One word, wow. This was not me at all. "I-I-I love it you guys. Thank you SO much!" I thanked them while giving out free hugs. "Does that mean we will get to do it again?" Asked a hopeful Nudge. "yes." I told them and they all burst out in a fit of SUCCESS. I wonder what that is all about. "Ella, Angel, you two were right. Fang WON'T be able to keep his eyes off of me, but he certainly will NOT be the only one." I said to, obviously, Ella and Angel. "Eh, don't mention it." Responded a giddy Ella. "Anyways, we have to finish getting ready. Are you going to ride your bike to school?" Angel asked me. "Heck yeah I am!" I told her, but they knew I was really talking to Nudge, since she would refuse. "Okay, that's cool with me." Was how she responded, like it was no big deal. "Nudge, are you feeling alright?" I interrogated the caramel colored girl while feeling her forehead with the back of my right hand. "Yeah, I just think that if you ride your bike that you would arrive in style in a B.A way. Besides, if you show up in a yellow jeep you wouldn't make you look that sexy." Nudge informed me after swatting my hand away from her.

After that the three exited my safe haven to go get themselves ready for school, in the guest bedroom bathroom. I walked next door (of the hall) and started banging on Iggy's door shouting "GET YOUR LAZY FAT BUTT OUT OF BED YOU IGTARD!" I could hear him stomping up to his door. "I'm up" he ground out between clenched teeth. "HOLY MOTHER OF SPONGEBOB." In case you're wondering Iggy just looked at me. "Yup, the devils got me up at 5:05, so you're just lucky I didn't drag you out by the hair when they woke ME up." I explained to him with a 'you better NOT be complaining' look. "I am glad, now that you mention it." He told me with a startled look on his absurd face. With that being said and done I spun on my heel and stalked down the stairs. It was then that I realized I wasn't wearing any shoes. "So much for a dramatic exit" I murmured to myself while stalking back UP the stairs. I went into my room and grabbed some red ankle high-top Converse, with my I L3VE LOUIS socks. **AN: I have those there are five pairs like that and I have them! **I then attempted to stalk BACK DOWN the stairs once more. I was successful this time, thank gosh.

When I went down there I got me a bowl of my favorite cereal which is Fruity Pebbles. I finished it in about 7 minutes and had about 10 minutes to kill so I went to watch T.V., sadly there was nothing on. So, I decided I should change my relationship status on Facebook, to single for all of the blondes out there that are reading this. I finished up with that and decided I would have to face the mean people sooner than later, so why not go ahead and get this done and over with. I promise that if Lisa says one word to me about what happened, so help me God I will bash her face in like there is no tomorrow.

I went to the garage, which is where the cars are, and hopped on to my ninja motorcycle. "It's truly been a while, hasn't it baby." I said to it, yes I did just talk to an object and called the said thing a baby, but you see it's more than a motorcycle to me. It's my sense of freedom. I quickly sped off to the place I call school. When I arrived, it was just a Nudge predicted. Everyone was staring, whispering, and some were even pointing. "Don't ya'll have anything better to do? Do you guys not have lives?" I asked the crowd that was now formed to the right of where I stood. With that, the crowd went to go gossip about me elsewhere. At least they weren't crowding me, because I AM claustrophobic.

"Hey babe." Came a voice which was way too familiar. Said voice casually slung an arm over my shoulder. "I'm not your 'babe' and according to you I never was." I sneered at the voice while shoving its arm off me in a forceful way. Can you guess who it is? If you guessed Fang, you are correct.

He turned me around to face him then leaned real close to me. "You look hot today, Max." He whispered to me in my ear. He slapped my butt while walking away, leaving me more confused than I have ever been.

My mouth was hanging open, when the rest of the gang showed up. "What's wrong, Max?" asked a very concerned, and worried Iggy. "He-he" was all I could manage to choke out. "He what! Damn it Max tell ME!" Iggy yelled getting impatient.

"HE HIT ME ON MY BUTT!" I yelled at him since he was starting to get on my nerves, which, lucky little old me, got me even MORE stares and whispers, lovely. "Oh" was how Iggy responded, acting as if it was no big deal. Newsflash IT IS AN IMMENSE DEAL. "He did what now?" was how the girls responded. "That's more like it! Iggy how do you NOT understand that this is a problem? You really ARE an Igtard!" I said to them all.

At that precise moment JJ came up. "Hey, I heard about what happened, are you alright. Oh, and you look fantastic today, by the way!" she greeted me. "I'm doing fine, and it is all thanks to Ella, Nudge, and Angel. So congratulate them for making me look 'fantastic'. Which reminds me, Angel where is Gazzy?" I said. "I don't know." She said whilst shrugging her shoulders.

**AN: There you have it folks. I'm curious to know if any guys do get on Fanfiction, so if you are of the male gender, and reading this review MALE. You don't have to have an account to review, and it won't take long for all of the lazy bums out there. This is your extra-long chapter so you people better be happy. For those of you raeding this that have read Fang you guys know how it ends. When I was reading that part I was crying. Then the song The Reason by Hoodaskank came on and I started crying even harder, because that song seriously describes Max and Fang perfectly. All I ask is that you look up that song then start reading Fang's letter to Max. I MADE IT ****OVER 2000 WORDS! CELEBRATE! ****I told you guys this chapter would be extra-long. Until next time. ~Peace Out~ EVERYONE GO AND CHECK OUT MY SISTER'S STORY IT IS FOR MR AND HER USERNAME IS MusicLover6969. HER STORY IS CALLED Tell Me. Yes or No. DO IT NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I didn't update in a while. I do have a life, you know. Really people? Only 29 reviews. You wonder why I don't update sooner. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters.**

_Chapter Six_

"Okay, I understand how it is a big deal. It's just that I don't get why you had to be all statue over that." Iggy explained sweetly and slowly.

"OMG! I can't believe he did that! What changed him? I mean one day you and him need to get a room, then the next he is a total itch with a b in the front. I wonder if he and Lisa are going out! I bet they are since he WAS cheating on you with lkhdfoieldkhfnvclkjd" that was the sound of Nudge, then JJ slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Thanks JJ." I showed her some gratitude. "Anytime." She replied acting as if she does it every day. Which, I guess when I think about it she pretty much does. If I had a dollar for every time I shut Nudge up, I would be even richer than I am now.

"Back to the more important question, where's Gazzy? I asked for the second time today. "Oh, yeah, I forgot all about him, again." Iggy told me.

"Well that's mighty helpful." I said sarcastically.

"I think that is him over there. Kissing that girl." Ella told me.

"I think you are right. Who is that?" I asked honestly curious.

"I don't know." Angel told me looking a little confused.

"Hm, I want to find out, but I don't want to disturb them." I said to no one in particular.

"I agree." Apparently JJ heard me and responded.

"Let's go!" Iggy said. JJ and I just kind of looked at each other.

"Okay." I said while Iggy, JJ, and I started walking to where the two were sucking faces.

As we got closer, I started to really notice the appearance of the mysterious girl. She was short, around 5 feet and 4 inches, so, shorter than me. She had brown hair with blond high-lights. I couldn't tell whether they were natural or not, although, they probably aren't. She was wearing skinny jeans that were tight, but not suffocating tight. She wore those 'bob' shoes, or whatever people call them. She was wearing a pretty girly shirt. It was loose and a pinkish orangeish color.

"Gazzy! Where have you been, young man?!" Iggy asked in the tone of a mother scolding her child.

The two instantly pulled away and both were blushing. "Iggy" Gazzy whined, his inner child coming out.

"Gazzy, care to introduce us to your new friend?" I asked in that leaderly voice of mine.

"Oh, right, sorry Max. This is Kaley. Kaley, this is Iggy, Max, and JJ." Gazzy said while pointing to each of us as he said our names.

"It's nice to meet you." JJ said politely.

"Yeah, what she said" was all Iggy said, which got a slap on his head from Iggy.

I stood there studying Kaley, which made her shift from each foot, obviously uncomfortable with my starring.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked her with a curious look.

"Well, we don't have any classes together that I know of. So, I don't think so." She told me.

"Oh okay." I told her.

"Well come on, you can meet the rest of the gang." JJ said happily to the newly found girl.

We walk while Iggy skips like the idiot he is. When we reach the group, I could tell Nudge was about to burst.

"Nudge, no. Don't scare her away. We just met her." I told the bubbly child with a pointed look.

"FINE!" She said with this exasperated look on her face.

"Ella, Angel, and Nudge, this is Kaley. Kaley this is Ella, Angel, and Nudge." I told the two.

They did their greetings and we went on with our life. Ha. Ha. Ha. Nope, since this is my life that isn't how everything is. There's always at least one problem. The bell had rung, of course it being our luck, the 'you're late, so we're going to lecture you while a pestering you about where you were at' bell. I know it's a long title. You will live, right?

"Uggghhhhh!" JJ moaned in annoyance.

"I'm going to be late for like the 20th time this week!" Screamed Iggy in his girly voice, which is actually just his regular voice.

"I can't be late again or I'll get in trouble! I mean first on Monday, I over slept. Tuesday, my car wouldn't start. Wednesday, I was reading in the library. Now, today, I was talking to you people! O. M. G! My teacalkshdfoisehfosidiahfb" If you can't tell, that was Nudge rambling.

I used my hand to cut her off while we still had the chance. Trust me when I tell you this, she can go on for hours and hours at a time. You've been warned **AN: That's a book by the one and only, James Patterson **so you can't say I didn't tell you so.

"Nudge, sweetie, if you talk less and focus more, you might actually not be that late." I told her calmlywhile carefully removing my hand from her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." She replied sheepishly while blushing.

After all that, we each said our good byes, promising to meet up again later at lunch. Including Kaley. I headed to my first period… which I have with 'him'… Kill. Me. Now. Hahahaha, just kidding, I'm not one of those people who cut, but I don't discriminate against those who do. **AN: I cut sometimes, it's very rare. It just pisses me off how people don't like others who cut. Just chill, not everyone's life is perfect and** **instead of taking it out on others, they take it out on themselves. **

I walk up to the door to Math and since I didn't really want to face everyone I hesitated to open the door. I finally found the courage to open it, and of course did stared at me once my face was in their sights. Mrs. Paschal was up at the board doing what she does best, which is teaching us.

She noticed everyone staring at me and not paying attention so of course she had to see me. Those traitors had to turn me in!

"Oh, hey, Max. You're late." Mrs. Paschal stated plainly.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. I'll try to make sure it won't happen again." I told her with a pleading look for her not to be mad.

"Uuh, Max, hate to break it to ya sweetheart, but that's what you said last time." Fang just HAD to interfere.

"S. T. F. U." Was how I responded.

"Not math related, so don't talk about it." Mrs. Paschal was trying

"Ma'am yes ma'am." I said while saluting.

"Eh, whatever." Fang responded, which earned a pointed look from me.

The class drug on and on and on, so when the bell finally rang, I sprinted out of there like it was on fire. All the stares from everyone were driving me insane. Yes, Fang and I did indeed break up. So just stop the staring and the whispering and the pointing.

"Wooaahhh, slow down there, Speed Racer." Came an unexpected voice.

"Yes?" I asked the voice maliciously.

"Oh, nothing, I can't see how my best friend is?" In case you haven't noticed the voice is Fang.

"One- you broke up with me, two- you told me you never loved me, and three- YOU are the one who cheated on me. It all adds up to you never being my best friend." I said with my worst death glare ever. I swear that I saw a flash of hurt run through his eyes, but it went away so fast that I'm not even sure it happened.

"Wow, that's the thanks I get after all the years. You will still be seeing a lot of me just like before. Nothing will change, at all." He told me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Bring it on, Ride. Challenge accepted." I said with that with this weird, evil like look.

**AN: Alright, I'm going to stop here. At least you got another chapter. Until next time.**

**~Peace Out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey, I now have 36 reviews… It doesn't take long to send a review. I am thankful for the 36 I have gotten. I feel like this story is going nowhere. I had one person ask me to do some in Fang's POV. I don't know how to do it in Fang's POV, and it doesn't help with the fact that I'm a girl and he's a boy. I have difficulty writing stuff in a boy's POV. Sorry. **

_Chapter 7_

_Max's POV_

**_How did we get here?_**

**_Well I used to know you so well_**

**_How did we get here?_**

**_Well I think I know_**

**_The truth is hiding in your eyes_**

**_And it's hanging on your tongue_**

**_Just boiling in my blood_**

**_But you think that I can't see _**

**_What kind of man you are_**

**_If you're a man at all_**

**_Well I will figure this one out_**

**_On my own_**

I was listening to Decode by Paramore. As I listened more I realized how ironic and true this song is. I was now in my 3rd period class, which is social studies or history. This was one of my favorite classes, because it was right before lunch. The good thing about math and this class is that we're allowed to listen to music. I, like every other class, had this one with Fang. In all of my said classes he sits either to the left, in front, behind, or to the right of me. That's the only down side to this class.

The only problems I have with this school is one- there's always someone trying to be better than someone else, two- most of the girls profess to be gay or bi, three- there is always drama going on.

I don't support gay marriage or rights, but I don't treat them any different. A couple of my not that close friends are gay/bi. I felt my desk like move. It occurred over, and over, and over, and over, until I finally had enough. I turned around and came face to face with Fang. He had a smug yet innocent look.

"Fang, would you be kind enough to stop?" I asked sweetly.

He gave me this look and said "Nah, I like aggravating you. You have to turn around to ask me to stop, which means I get to look at your face." He stated with a serious no nonsense look.

:O is how my face looked. "What?" I was dumbfounded.

"You heard me." Was all he said, his face returned to normal after that statement. It was like he didn't mean to say that.

"… well okay then." Was all I said in return. It was as if he didn't mean every bad thing he said to me, like he wanted to tell me something.

**_Fang's POV (You're welcome person who requested this. It might not be the best and it might suck, but it's here.)_**

I can't believe that came out of my mouth. If Lissa knew I said that she would not be happy. I bet you're all wondering why I did dump Max in such a harsh way. Well, truth be told, I regret talking to her that way. She deserves a guy who will treat her right and never disrespect her in any way.

The reason why I did what I did was, because Lissa threatened me. She told me that if I didn't she would hurt Max and I couldn't let that happen. I don't even know what she would do to Max, that's the problem.

When I think about it, what COULD/WOULD she do to her? Ughhh, maybe she wanted me to think she would do something, but really wouldn't! Ahhhh, how could I be SO stupid?! Well, it's too late to make amends now. I'll have to figure out a plan to get Max back, but first I'll have to take it up with Iggy. If anyone knows Max better than I do, it's Iggy.

**AN: Okay everyone. I'm ending it here. I'm running out of ideas. To the guest that last reviewed- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? Until next time. Oh, and I don't own Maximum Ride. This was all very confusing for me. I got myself lost in this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Every time I post a new chapter the stupid 'Paste your document here…' thing is up there. I always delete it, but yet it prevails to be seen. Thank you for the ones who updated meaningful things. Umm, that last chapter sucked horribly. DISCLAIMER: I, Hayley, do not own Maximum Ride. -_- By the way I'm starting this at 1:18 in the morning were I'm at.**

_Chapter 8_

_Max's POV_

I walked into my house today. I was really confused about what Fang said today. Why did he say that? What did he mean by that? Did that mean that he didn't want to break up with me? All of these thoughts were running through my head. I was so confused. Why do boys have to be so difficult? I trudged upstairs to my room and plopped face down on my bed. I groaned into my pillow.

Following said groan, Iggy walked in. "What's up, buttercup?" he asked trying to cheer me up.

"Walkdnfdsklvnosafeofndslkcdnaosljofe" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Heh? Would you like to repeat that for me, sister dearest?" Iggy asked, seeing as he was now getting aggravated.

"I said- well Fang confused me today in class. He said that he liked bothering me, so that I would turn around and he could look at my face." I said while sitting up and looking him in the eyes. I'm pretty sure I looked like a wreck. Honestly, I feel like a wreck.

"I see." was all he said, he had this look on his face that showed his gears were turning in his head. "I've been thinking about this all day and I've come to a proposal." he looked at me with all seriousness in his eyes.

"And what might that be, oh brother of mine?" I asked him. I haven't seen it before, but he looked kind of worried. Like he didn't know what I would say about what he was about to tell me.

"Oh gosh, Iggy, tell me you didn't get Nudge or Ella pregnant." I said while looking at him with this pleading look in my eyes.

"NO! I would never! Well, at least not them…" he trailed off realizing that one- we were off subject, and two- I didn't want to hear about his sex life.

"Well, then tell me what your idea is before I get impatient and kick you out of my room. We both know that after I lose my patients and kick you out I wouldn't want to hear what you had to say." Said I, looking at him with an impassive look on my face, come to think of it, my face just reminded me of Fang.

"We should start a band. I know you wouldn't want to, because you don't like people focusing on you, but maybe if you give it a try you'll end up liking it. You have such an amazing voice and I, as your older brother, wouldn't want it to go to waste. I could be the drummer, you as lead vocals, Nudge on keyboard, Gazzy on bass, Ella doing whatever it is that Elle does, and Angel as our manager." Iggy said with this hopeful look on his face. Man, he really wants to do this. He sounded like Nudge just then, but he didn't mention who would be lead guitarist.

Me being, well, me, I voiced this thought. "Who would be the lead guitarist?"

"I don't know yet. It could be you, but I know you already have the vocals, and JJ doesn't know how to play guitar. Plus, I'm not even sure she would be able to be in the band. She's doing so much. Like working a job and worrying about college stuff." While he said all this I was thinking about Fang. I know that he plays guitar, but I don't want him to be in the band with us. From what I can tell, it's family members only, and when he cheated on me, with Lissa of all girls, he was kicked out of the family, meaning not participating in awesome family related activities.

"I could do it." He looked at me, flabbergasted.

"Really Max?" He had this excited look in his eyes. How could I say no to him?

"Mhmmm. I'll even play lead guitar as well as lead vocals. Maybe Els could do lead vocals sometimes. I mean I'm definitely not going to be the only one singing." I thought this through, and I really thought this could be a great opportunity for us.

"Does everyone else know?" I questioned, honestly, I would be surprised if they didn't.

"Nope" He answered while popping the 'p'.

"When do you want to tell them? Wait, no. When were you planning on telling them?" I was interrogating him like he was a suspect.

"After you agreed and I bet you're thinking 'well what if I didn't agree', the answer to that, Maxie dear, is I wasn't going to if you didn't. But, since you did, I want to maybe tell them tonight.

"That'd be cool. Ohhh, and we can have a sleepover." Iggy stared at me with this look of disbelief covering his face.

_Fang POV (Shocker, I know) : O_

I was pacing my room when Nudge waltzed into my room.

"What do you want?" I questioned her, hoping she would get to the point, so that I could find a way to talk to Iggy without him beating my ass into next week.

"Nothing, just wanted to know why you did that to Max, especially since she deserves so much better than that. By the way, I heard that Dylan wants to ask Max out." She proceeded to walk out of my room, but not before looking at me once more. I know she could see both the pain and anger showing in my eyes. My eyes have always been the traitors. The people at school can't even read that part of me like the flock can. Max was the one that read me like an open book, though.

She's truly my perfect other half and I will do anything in my power to get her back. I just hope and pray Dylan doesn't ask her out. Come to think of it, the winter semi-formal is coming up. Which means Dylan will ask Max to the formal, Max would turn him down, Nudge and the other girls will hear it, they'll interrupt and say Max will go with him. Oh, no, this is bad, this is REALLY bad.

I've got to get Max back and I've got to do it fast. Before Dylweed can get to her and break her heart. Worse than how I broke it. I just hope she one day realizes that breaking up with her, especially in the harsh and disrespectful way I did it, is the biggest mistake I've ever made in my 17 years of living.

**AN: I'm stopping here since its 2:18 in the morning. I have been at this for an hour now and I'm very tired. So good night and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now it's been an hour and 1 minute. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated it awhile. I didn't have access to any type of word document until this past Sunday. **

_Chapter Nine_

_Max's POV_

I called up the gang and told them to come over and that we were going to have a sleepover. While I did that, I left Iggy to do all the preparations. I sat on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch.

"What are you doing? Are you going to help me, or not?" Iggy asked. I gave him a blank expression that told him or not. "Oh, hey! Tosh.0 is on! Let's watch! Let's watch!" Iggy had sat on the couch and was now bouncing up and down, clapping his hands, and chanting Tosh.0!... There's a reason why I don't claim him in public. I change it to Tosh and get up to go make myself some Beef Ramen. It's like tradition for me to eat Beef Ramen while watching Tosh.0. Don't ask where it came from, because it just happened.

I go in there and you know, make my food. When I get back I of course watched the show while eating. The gang would be arriving in about an hour and a half, so I decided to go and run off all those calories. Plus, running helps me clear my head. I go up to my room and put on my running outfit, which consists of Sophie shorts which are REALLY short on me since I've had them for years, a tight tank-top that is also a little inappropriate, because it hugs me tighter than yoga pants. Not to mention it likes to ride up on me when I run.

As I'm running I start to hear footsteps behind me, but I wave it off. Then I hear someone screaming my name. I slow to a stop and the person that steps in front of me is not one I would like to see.

"I just had to talk to you, I'm sorry. I saw you running and took it as an opportunity. Just listen to me." Fang pleaded. Fang pleaded. Fang never pleads, so me having a nice heart I listened. "First off, you look, wow. I'm sorry. There's a reason why I did what I did, but I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Look; if you aren't going to tell me, then I don't know if I can trust what you say. You cheated on me, and not just with anyone, but it was with the one person that I hate. You know that I hate her, too. Just to make things worse, it was on our anniversary. I don't want to hear your crap, Fang." I turned to stalk off, when he grabbed me and spun me around. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. And I was kissing him back with just as much passion and want and need and force.

When we finally broke apart I realized that he had only kissed me like that once, and that was right then and there. "I have to go, the gang is coming over tonight." I explained, I was still a little dazed about what had just happened. "Do you believe me, though?" He asked me hopefully. "All I can guarantee you is that I will think about it and take what you said in consideration." His face faltered a little bit when I told him that I wasn't convinced just yet. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me on the cheek then my jaw line and then moved his way to my mouth. He held me close and it was then that I realized he was hard. I also didn't realize that I wanted him in many ways myself.

He started to grind up against me and I had to pull away. "I'm sorry, but I really do have to go. Another thing is, we aren't dating and you cheated on me." I walked away and that's when I heard it. He whispered: I love you. I don't think he knows that I heard it, but I didn't acknowledge what I heard.

**AN: Sorry it was short, but the amount of Fax should make up for it. (:**


End file.
